Florida
by JustAnotherWriter447
Summary: Jake and Holt are stuck in Florida but the team come to the rescue.


Jake had been living in Florida for over a month now without Amy. It was horrible, every day he would wake up thinking that he and Amy had moved in together and that she was beside him but when he turned around in his bed all he felt was cold sheet where she should be lying. He would then have to get up and carry on without her. He wished that he could phone her or text her but he couldn't put her in that much danger or put himself in danger and cause her pain. It was hard on Amy as well. They had finally decided to take the next step in their relationship and then all of a sudden Jake is wanted dead with Holt. She misses him every day, her apartment is lonely and quiet without him and so is the precinct. The fact that he isn't sitting across from her at work making silly faces which make her laugh and roll her eyes all the time hurts but it also pushed her to work even hard to find Figuss so she can bring him home faster.

The squad had been getting close to finding him but each time something would get in their way and there was no way they could get past it. It was hard on all of them each time but obviously Boyle took it the hardest, he also missed Jake. He and Amy even had another heart-to-heart talk like they did once on the plane but this time they both cried. They listened to each other and cried, it helped for a while but it just got harder and harder each time they moved back to square one. Amy was slowly losing hope and the whole squad had tried to hard so many times for the past month and each time it failed. There was only one thing that Amy could think of that would help them catch Figuss and bring back Jake and Holt; use them as bait. Amy knew how dangerous it would be to do that but if nothing else worked out they would eventually have to turn to that and so she shared what she thought with the squad as they worked away in their secret room.

"Guys, I think that eventually we're not going to have any plans left to catch Figuss which will then leave us with one option; use Jake and Holt as bait. We are getting close to that point and I think it's worth having a think about it now and having it as a back-up plan." Amy said looking at everyone as they processed what Amy said.

"Do you know how dangerous that could be Amy? They could both die and so could we if we tried that." Terry said.

"Yes I know but if we had a bullet proof plan? It could work and it would also bring back Pimento not just Jake and Holt." Amy said looking at Rosa who still had the same pain in her eyes as Amy did. Amy didn't want to use that card but she knew it would put Rosa on board and she was right.

"It could work but like Amy said it would have to be a bullet proof plan." Rosa said in a slightly different tone that she had been using since Pimento disappeared; it nearly sounded hopeful. Soon Gina and Boyle were also on board. Which left Terry since Hitchcock and Scully had no clue what was going on anyway.

"I will agree to this once we have a plan that we know will most likely not fail." And so the team began creating their plan.

Meanwhile the squad was planning Jake and Holt carried on with their new routines which were very boring. Jake got employed in a small shop not far from where he lived. Every day he would be greeted by the same customers, one of which was a woman about his age who would flirt with him every day. To keep his cover he would have to pretend to be interested and hard to get because he was obviously still with Amy. He would never cheat on her, even if it meant he had to be relocated to somewhere further away. The woman was nice but he dreaded their conversation that would happen as soon as he saw her walk into the shop. After he finished work he would go home and sit in his back yard with a beer and with a few photos of him and Amy or just Amy because Amy was all he could think about. There was one photo he particularly loved of her; he took it when she wasn't paying attention when she dragged him to the beach one time. It was of her in a nice dress with her shoes in her hand just looking at the sunset on the water. It was by far his favourite photo of her.

It had been nearly two weeks now since the squad started planning their way to get Figuss and now their plan was finally complete, all they had to do was inform Jake and Holt of it. Their plan was to spread the word about Jake and Holts whereabouts so that the NYPD mole would pass it on to Figuss who would then go to Florida and try kill Holt and Jake but they would stop him once he gets into the abandoned ware house in which Jake and Holt are apparently meeting with the NYPD in.

The squad including Hitchcock and Scully who still had no clue what was going on went down to Florida. Terry went to inform and pick up Jake and Holt whilst the squad secured the ware house. In just an hour the squad had finished checking everything and Terry was back with Holt and Jake. They walked in through the only entrance that was not fused shut. As soon as Jake walked in he scanned the room for Amy; the only person he cared about seeing right now but she was nowhere to be seen because she was already in position. Once the squad said their hellos they also got in position and everyone waited.

It had been several hours since they got in position, it was getting dark and no one showed up. The squad was about to give up when suddenly a big black SUV pulled up outside the ware house. At least 5 men got out and they began to try get in. After about 10 minutes they finally came in through the front door. The squad waited in position until they saw the men with their guns out. They ran out and swiftly arrested the men including Figuss. Eventually the local police came to help and finally Jake and Amy could reunite.

Jake scanned the parking lot filled with cars and people as he walked out the ware house. He finally saw Amy standing alone beside a van. He began walking over to her but she didn't notice him until he was a few steps away from. A smiled automatically formed on both of their faces as they saw each other. As soon as there was no distance between them they kissed. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist and her arms around his neck. He was never planning on letting her go. As they pulled away to catch their breath smiles formed on their faces once again.

"Hi." Said Jake quietly.

"Hello Greg." Amy said with a smile.

"I think I'm back to Jake now."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Me to." Jake said as he went in to kiss Amy again.

"Amy Santiago, I love you so much."

"I love you so much too." Amy said with a grin on her face.


End file.
